


Unclear Signals

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Post-Season/Series 03, Sign Language, The Pairing Is Mentioned/Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Janai is learning sign language, and asks Kazi to help her with a sign she's confused about.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 377





	Unclear Signals

~ Unclear Signals ~

"Show me the sign for 'Sunfire elf' again," Janai said.

Kazi patiently demonstrated the sign once more, slowly enough that Janai could see every nuance of the gesture.

"Are you sure that's right?" Janai asked, quirking an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes, that's definitely the sign for 'Sunfire elf'," Kazi replied.

"I recognize the 'elf' part, but that isn't the sign Amaya uses for 'Sunfire'."

"How does she sign it, then?" Kazi asked.

Janai made a sign that was much simpler than the one Kazi had used.

Looking puzzled, Kazi informed her, "That just means 'hot'."

"So she's been calling me 'hot elf'... wait, has she been flirting with me this whole time and I didn't know it?"

~end~


End file.
